


Home

by FieryFairie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Will Add as I go, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFairie/pseuds/FieryFairie
Summary: Mingyu has finally reached the stage that he promised he would stand on after he left his hometown. He also promised to go back once he achieved his dreams. But, this remained unfulfilled. What is the use of going back when his parents are no longer alive after a car accident took them both? Will he still have a home to go back to?A small voice in the back of his mind reminds him that he does. Wonwoo is still waiting for him. Fate must be playing a joke on Mingyu. For every dream Mingyu gains, fate takes someone precious from him. Time is running out for Mingyu's last home.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is my first seventeen AU after being a carat two months ago. I honestly know how this will go. I hope you guys will like it. I would appreciate comments :)) Love y'all xoxo

Mingyu left his hometown ten years ago to pursue his dreams of becoming an idol. It took a year of begging for his parents to give him approval. His father was unmovable at first. Howvever, Mingyu was able to persuade him with his dedication and passion. He vowed to comeback to his family and his precious person once he made it on the limelight. He promised that he'll only go back to his hometown when he's already a famous personality. However, this promise was left unfulfilled. After losing both of his parents to an accident two months after his debut, he decided that he no longer has any reason to comeback. He blamed himself the accident even though the blame is entirely on the drunk teenager who decided that he is still sober enough to drive on a winter evening.

_Maybe he could have prevented the accident if he stayed on their hometown and was there to drive them around?_

_Maybe his parents would be still alive today if he follow his father's wishes for him to succeed their small shop?_

_Maybe they would still be alive to photograph her mother and father smiling?_

_If he didn't leave, would he still have a home to go back to?_

Too many maybes and what-ifs. His head hurts from overthinking. Mingyu decided to bury himself in his work to drown all of the memories and regrets he had. It's too late now. He kept on repeating to himself. The least thing that I should be able to do is succeed on this path I chose. He spent long nights on his company's dance room perfecting every move and nailing every part given to him. He largely ignored his body aching and the memories and emotions that keeps on resurfacing. He buried everything about his hometown when his parents' died.

Five years after. Seventeen, the group he debuted as a member, finally got their first grand prize. He is also officially a recognized actor and a well-known Kpop celebrity worldwide. He reached the stage he desperately sought after. To celebrate their win, a party was thrown by the company for the group. A lot of celebrities attended and everyone had a great time. Mingyu drank well past his limit. The moment was bitter-sweet as he no longer has someone who he would like to share the occasion.

The next morning, he was nursing a headache on a sofa in the dormitory he shared with the members when he heard a knock on the door. A postman came to deliver a letter from his hometown. Confused, he hesitantly received the letter. The address written was his house's address. _Someone is definitely playing a joke with me._ He angrily sighed. He composed himself for a bit before slowly opening the letter. There is only a few words in the letter but it knock the air out of him. He gasped for air for a few seconds. A thought quickly went through his mind. He did leave someone behind. 

_**Mingyu, Will it be alright now to fulfill your promise to me? Please baby. Your face is something I would like to see before I go. Still waiting, Wonwoo** _

Precious Wonwoo. One of the few people who urged him to pursue his dreams. He remembers how his eyes would light up every time Mingyu would tell him about his plans or show off his rapping and dancing skills. The person who would hold him and calm him down when other people would ridicule his dream. The person who he left his heart with when he left for Seoul. The person he betrayed when he got into relationships with other people in hopes of an escape. The one person who he would gladly leave the industry for but instead, left waiting for seven years without any contact. Wonwoo is Mingyu's last home.

Mingyu struggled to breathe. The last person which brought out happy memories from his hometown is dying. Even after years of painful waiting, Wonwoo is still waiting for him. Wonu's last wish in his death bed is to see him.

But, how can he meet with someone connected to his parents' killer?


	2. Chapter 1

_**What can I do?** _

_**Without you I’m just an old robot,** _

_**my heart stops**_

_**And** _ _**it’s always cold.** _

\-------------------------

_"And the Album of the Year goes to_

_Seventeen!"_

The applause from the crowd was deafening. Mingyu was still processing the situation but he was elated. He stood up from his seat in a daze. _Is this really happening?_ It was only when his co-members Seungcheol hugged him that he slowly realized that they did in fact won one of the grand prize in this year's Asian Artist Award. _We did it. I can't believe we did it._ He let out a smile when he saw Seungkwan bawling his eyes off. Mingyu and their leader had to half-drag the bawling man up to stage where their other members DK, Joshua, Hoshi, and Vernon were waiting. All of them were flashing a smile but anyone watching through the cameras could see tears forming at the edge of their eyes. They have reached the peak of their career after years of being in the industry.

The MC handed the bouquet to Vernon and the trophy to Mingyu. He, in turn, handed it to the shaking hands of Scoups. " _He deserve to hold this for being a great leader_ ", Mingyu thought. Scoups smiled gratefully. He and the other members gave short gratitude speech to their company especially to their manager Jeonghan and their composer Woozi. They also acknowledged the fact that all of these were not possible without the love and support of Carats. Hoshi lightly shouted Horanghae into the microphone signaling that it is Mingyu's turn to talk.

He bathed in the glare of the limelight and the continuous cheering of the crowd before starting his speech. This was the moment he worked hard to achieve for five painful years. He lowered himself for a bit to be able to talk properly on the mic. This is something he dislikes in having a hall stature. However, the advantages of being tall are greater than it's disadvantages. He certainly has to thank his stature for the roles he managed to get. He looked towards the crowd and flashed his charming smile.

_Hi Carats! First, I would like to thank our company and our lovely fans for this awards. We are deeply honored to win Album of the Year. It's been five years since we debuted and I appreciate everyone who gave us their support since the very first day. This is my - No, this is the stage we can only dream in the past but now here we are, performing and receiving this grand award._ He paused. Just this time. He'll mention his family and past only in this moment. His parents deserved this. He promised the three- no, the two of them this. He can feel the member's gaze on him when he paused. He continued talking. _I vowed to my parents in heaven that I would only go back to our hometown once I have reached this stage. And, I did. I did it with the help of the people around me. Mom and Dad, your son is finally here. Again, thank you to everyone!_

Mingyu went back to line with the group before they all bowed at the crowd. They all headed to their breakroom where their tears started flooding down their faces. Vernon was trying to calm down and make the still bawling Seungkwan drink water in fear that he might lose all of the fluid in his body from crying too much. Joshua and DK huddled in the sofa trying their best not to cry. They failed miserably. Jisoo resorted to pinching Seokmin's cheeks in an effort to make both of them laugh. Their leader Scoups was in the arms of their manager. He enthusiastically showed Jeonghan their trophy in tears. The latter gave the leader a grin and a thumps up before wrapping him in hug. It has been two years since the two revealed their relationship to the group. Everyone is perfectly fine with the relationship. Still, Jeonghan and the upper executives made them swear not to talk about it outside of their company or dorm as precausion to unnecessary rumors and scandals. The members promised with their life not to do anything that will ruin the relationship of "SVT's parents". Jeonghan and Scoups only laughed when they heard about them being the Parents of the group.

Mingyu looked around the room and wondered why the group's tiger is missing. He met Jeonghan's eyes and his manager pointed to the small bathroom connected to their breakroom. It looked like Hoshi has called Woozi to tell him about their win. He sighed. It is common knowledge that Hoshi and Woozi hold deep attachments to each other. In fact, the other members plus Jeonghan had already placed their bets on who will confess first. " _This is the perfect time to confess, Hoshi-hyung_ ", Mingyu thought. Getting that 100k won is a great prize. However, seeing the faces of Hansol, Scoups and Jeonghan when they lose is the cherry on top of this love bet.

Mingyu scanned the room one more time. The scenes inside were crazy but heart-warming. He wouldn't trade it for anything else. He settled further in the sofa to relax but a memory kept on bugging him. **A man in a wheelchair is waiting by the beach. The cold wind was blowing but the boy's eyes radiate warmth. The way the boy turned and smiled at Mingyu made him feel a thousand things. Most of all, he felt like home.**

" _Alright people. Our company will be hosting a private party for us after the event!_ "

The simultaneous cheering snapped Mingyu back to reality. He was confused at first before laughing at DK and Hoshi's random celebratory dance. Joshua is grinning at the other two before herding them all out of the room for the final photoshoot of the event. He sneered at Jeonghan pushing Scoups out of the room. Their leader decided to act like a baby not wanting to leave his precious person. If someone would tell Mingyu that this would be his last definite memory of the night, he would tell them that they are bluffing. Sadly, they aren't.

The group went straight to the party venue reserved by the company after the event. Everyone was still in their suits when they arrived. Who would bother changing when the event is exclusive to them and their friends? Mingyu alarmed by the recent flashback he had in the breakroom went straight to the bar to get drinks. He ignored everyone's antics as he downed bottles after bottles to celebrate their win. At least, that was the excuse he gave Jeonghan. He would not admit it openly but he wished to lock once again the memories that resurfaced after he mentioned his parents earlier. He faintly remembered laughing at Hoshi's rendition of a pole dance and Woozi dragging him away from the pole. The company definitely rushed in getting a venue reserved. " _They must not have anticipated our win. Those assholes._ " Mingyu muttered accusingly. Jeonghan, randomly passing by, smacked him in the head.

He also recalled making out with Eunha, his currently fling. The company or his friends might have invited her and her group members as he did not recall sending her an invite. He did not know how Eunha ended up on his laps but Mingyu was not complaining. He would take anything to take his mind off things. Luckily or unluckily, he will also not remember getting slapped by the lady after moaning a different name twice during the make out session.

Scoups must have noticed the huge amount of alcohol Mingyu has drank and the clear slap mark on his face. He walked towards him to get the bottle that the younger man was holding. He decided not to nag Mingyu inorder not to spoil the mood. He's just drinking to celebrate, right? Scoups has barely reached for the bottle when Mingyu fainted.

\--

**I** **t was a snowy January evening. A boy wearing a thick black jacket can be seen racing from his house towards the beach. A smile was plastered in his face as he made his way near the lighthouse. He just got the approval of his father to go to Seoul to formally start his days as a trainee in the Pledis company. The thought of finally starting his path towards his dreams makes him feel in that he's floating in cloud nine. He can't wait to share the good news to precious person, Wonwoo. How would he react this time? Would he grace Mingyu with another of his angelic smile? Mingyu knows exactly how Wonwoo react given that the younger boy was the one who pushed him to chase his dreams. At first, he hated to admit it but Wonwoo's smile brings out different emotions in him. Now, he welcomed every emotions he experienced with Wonwoo. Joy. Protectiveness. Admiration. And something much much deeper. He slowed down after seeing the shape of Wonwoo in his wheelchair. He would like to surprise him but decided against it when he saw how light he was dressed, at least that was Mingyu thinks. Wonwoo was wrapped in an oversized gray hoodie and a beanie sits atop his air-blown black hair. A thick blanket snugly covers his whole body. His body is in good condition, although not in its best. If it is, he would be out of the hospital by now. Wonwoo's sister, Yerin made sure that Wonwoo was comfortable and will not get any sicker before lounging in the beach towel she placed three meters away from his brother. This space was far enough not to hear conversation of the two boys but was also near enough in case of emergency. Mingyu was always appreciative of this small gesture. This means that Yerin trusts Mingyu. The black-haired boy ran a little bit faster while simultaneously getting the scarf he packed for Wonwoo out of his backpack. There was just something about Wonwoo that makes almost everyone protective of him.**

_**"Why are you dressed lightly, Wonu? Yerin will kill me again if you get sick".** _ **Wonwoo was startled a bit when Mingyu came up to him and started clumsily wrapping the scarf around him. _"I am actually hot and toasty right now. But if I did get sick again, you'll take care of me, right?_ ", Wonwoo smiled and reached for Mingyu's face. _"You are burning. Did you run to get here?",_ Wonwoo added. Mingyu returned his smile and put his forehead on Wonwoo's. _"I will. I will always stay by your side even if you are sick or not. Even if I would go somewhere for a long time, I will always be going home to you."_ **

**Wonwoo smiled bitterly.** _**"Mingyu, why would you lie to me like that?"** _

_**\--** _

Darkness swallowed the scene. A small drop of tear flowed down Mingyu's face. His roommate Joshua wondered what Mingyu could have been dreaming for the tall boy to sniffle in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I hope you like this chapter~ This is basically an extended version of the summary. I still don't know how this AU will end so hmmmm~~~ I like writing angst sooo. Also, i'm sorry for grammar errors. I'll be working on this AU every week so that I can post timely updates!! no promises tho -3- Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter will include medical terms that I only searched online. I am not a medical professional so please take this with a grain of salt. This is a work of fiction so the treatment and the symptoms or anything involved with Wonwoo's disease is partly made up. Thanks for understanding!

_What can we do? Without me_

_You’ll struggle just as much, so what can we do?_

\------------

The wind blowing from the sea was starting to get chilly. The citizens of Korea were already warned that it might snow soon. Yerin hugged herself tighter trying to squeeze out more of her body heat. She regretted the fact that she only wore a shirt during this weather. A few passerby gave her a pitiful look. _Who in their right mind would underdress in this temperature._ She hurriedly walked towards the hospital before she gets sick. The thought stopped her in her tracks. She placed a hand in her forehead to see if she has a fever. She can't risk being near her little brother if she is indeed sick. Wonwoo's fragile body won't be able to handle another cold. Having been born with a congenital heart disease sucked big time. Her little brother was only a year old when they found a small hole in his heart. This prevented him from partaking in normal activities. After a major attack when he was three, he ended up staying in the hospital for most of his life. 

The scene of Wonwoo's last battle with pneumonia crossed her mind. Three months ago, she saw how her brother struggled to breathe and stay conscious while battling with pneumonia in an already fragile body. She was there when his doctor and nurses injected multiple medicine in his pale skin in an effort to cure him. What scared her the most is that realization of how powerless she is in that situation. She almost lost him that night. Yerin doesn't believe in God. _If he is real, why would he let her precious brother suffer like this?_ However, she prayed to all the Gods she knew that night while she tightly clasped her brother's hand. Wonwoo groaned a name in his restless unconscious state. A name that he would so often say before. _A name which Wonwoo would utter in a soft tone, as if it something he really cherished. A name that was now spoken in a heated argument or blurted in Wonwoo's sleep._ Even after so many years, his brother was still holding on to that small hope that the tall brunette boy will come back to him. Every passing second kills that hope and Yerin is afraid of the consequence of that hope fading.

Yerin looked at the sky and sighed. Small snowflakes danced down the sky, mocking her. Winter brings a lot of bittersweet memories for their family especially for his little brother. But Wonwoo never complained nor showed it to his face that he was hurting. Yerin hated that fact. She loathe the way Wonwoo mastered the art of hiding the way he feel. _Where and when did he get that skill given that he lived in the hospital most of his life?_ She went inside the small hospital in their town and went straight to the nurses' station. As per her routine, she asked them about Wonwoo's current condition before heading to her brother's private room. Their family is well-off enough to be able to reserve a private room for her brother all throughout his stay. Wonwoo has been there for so long that the hospital management let them decorate his private ward as his own room. They have even let the family build a small bookshelf for the nerdy patient. The room was dubbed as the blue room as his brother found the color of the sky during sunny days, comforting.

The noise coming from the TV can be faintly heard from his brother room when she got closed. She tilt her head in confusion. _Wow, that's rare_. Wonwoo rarely watches television shows as he would rather spend his time reading and rereading books. She lightly knocked on the metal door to announce her presence before letting herself inside. The soft glow of the television is the only thing lighting up the room. The shivering woman was about to make a joke about her brother becoming a vampire when she realized who was on the program.

**_"Hi Carats! First, I would like to thank our company and our lovely fans for this awards...I vowed to my parents in heaven that I would only go back to our hometown once I have reached this stage..."_ **

_How dare that person forget that he included a third person in that promise. How dare he smile like he isn't hurting someone for many years._ Yerin tried to snatch the remote out of his brother's hands. She's afraid that seeing Mingyu might has negative effects on Wonwoo's emotions and in turn, his health. However, Wonwoo quickly hid the remote in his blanket without removing his attention from the awards show. " _I'm fine_ ", he softly whispered. Her sister gave up without a word and decided to sit beside him in his bed.

The thin boy shifted and laid his head in his sister's laps. Yerin then proceeded to run her fingers through his hair. The man always loved this gesture as it makes him feel safe and loved. They silently watched as Seventeen took their final bow before going down the stage. After a few silent minute, Wonwoo spoke up. _"Eonnie, does Mingyu still remember me? I don't know how long I can still hold on just to wait for him."_ Wonwoo spoke in a calm tone but his words broke his sister's heart. She wanted to scream that he needs to keep fighting not for the sake of that asshole. _His family and friends need him. Yerin still needs him. No, scratch that. Wonwoo must fight for himself. Not for other people but purely for himself. When will he see that he deserves to live and experience all the nice things that the world has to offer? If only his brother would agree to get a heart transplant then he would be able to live a normal life._ Yerin can only hum in his brother's question. The two of them continued watching the awards show before Wonwoo fell asleep. Without moving much, Yerin grabbed one of Wonwoo's letters addressed to Mingyu in the drawer next to the bed. She texted Jun, one of Wonwoo's friend and collaborated a plan to reach out to Mingyu. If this plan fails, she will personally pay Mingyu a visit and beat the fuck out of him for letting her brother down and breaking her trust.

\-----

It is a bright Sunday morning, although it is colder compared to the mornings a few weeks ago. Most people have long started their day. However, this is not the case for the seven hangover men in a dorm located in the heart of South Korea. Most of them are still in their bed trying to sleep their headache after taking hangover pills. They are reminded once again about the virtue of consuming alcohol moderately. Suits and other clothing were laying on the floor or wherever they were sloppily thrown off to. The dorm is large enough for a big family to live in yet the mess made it look small for seven people.

Jeonghan, fortunately, got them two days off as he has already anticipated this situation when the company decided to throw a party for the men. The group has been really active for the past months after releasing a korean and japanese album consecutively. The coming months will serve as a transition or planning period for their next album. It will be a slow period for them aside from some tv appearances and collaborations. In this busy industry, the men welcomes any opportunity to rest. Rest for them means being able to give their 100% the next time they see their fans. Jeonghan finds this attitude of his wards endearing.

On the room on the end of the corridor, the grumbling of his stomach finally made the tall boy wake up and find nourishment. He yawned widely while his eyes are trying to adjust to the bright sunlight peeking through their curtains. A quick glance on the small electronic clock on his nightstand shows that it is almost 10 in the morning. No wonder he's hungry. Mingyu stood up and chucked a pillow on a snoring Joshua. The older man rarely snores but his unusual loud snoring is agitating Mingyu's headache. _"Hey you brat, respect your elders!!!"_ He snorted. From the looks of it, Dokyeom spent the night in Joshua's bed, cuddling with the older guy. _"Yah Dokyeom, we were born on the same year!"_ Mingyu argued back and flung another pillow at Dk, making sure to avoid hitting his sleeping roommate. Dokyeom tried to get up to fight Mingyu but an arm pinned him down. Knowing he won't be able to wriggle out of Joshua's grasp, he instead sent death glares at the black-haired boy. Mingyu chuckled at the older man. His stomach grumbled again. He took it as a sign to leave the room if he wanted to avoid another lecture of respecting your elders.

The living room was a mess. Clothes were scattered all around. A bunch of opened and unopened snacks lay near the sleeping figures of Hoshi and Woozi. The two loves their movie "dates",however both deny that it is in fact a date. They must have ditched the party early and went home to enjoy some quality time together. Their composer was lying on his side facing the wall while being covered wholly with a tiger blanket, one of the prized possession of their tiger member. On the other hand, Hoshi was lying on his back with his left foot laying on Woozi's legs and both of his arms extended on opposite sides like he was making a snow angel. " _The gods must have given Woozi-hyung a ton of patience to be able to sleep next to Hoshi-hyung without getting mad"_ , Mingyu thought to himself, amused. He bent down to poke Hoshi's cheeks just to tease him before going to his favorite place in the dorm, the kitchen.

Saying that Mingyu likes cooking is an understatement. He loves it. He cherished cooking as much as he does photography and being an idol. Seeing the happy faces of people eating the food he cooked fulfills him. He absolutely cherished the moments when Wonwoo's eyes would light up after tasting the food he cooked especially for him. He hastily slapped his forehead to snap out of his daydream. This resurfacing memories were getting on his nerves.

Mingyu breath a sigh of relief when he saw that the kitchen was left untouched by the catastrophe last night. The almost empty cupboard and refrigerator didn't surprise him. Food always runs out fast in a house with seven guys. He made a mental note to grab supplies with Scoups later. Luckily, he found a whole box of instant ramyeon. He smiled. Ramyeon is one of his best dishes. "G _uys, I'll be cooking ramyeon so get up after 15 minutes if you want to eat"_ , the tall guy hollered to no one in particular. He was surprised when he was answered with a few yes, coupled with a groan. After putting on the water to boil, he decided to drink soda to cure his raging headache. He tried to massage his temple to lessen the pain, but clearly, it is not working. Suddenly, the sharp piercing of the doorbell sounded thrice. It took him a lot of self-control not to throw the box of ramyeon at the person at the other side of their door. " _Can someone please see what the basta--person wants_?", Hoshi grumbled while he tried desperately to get more sleep. Mingyu sprinted towards the door and slightly opened it to see what the person wanted. _"I got a delivery to Mingyu."_ Bewildered, the deliveryman handed a small package to Mingyu in a hurried manner. He was already walking away before Mingyu could even utter a single word. The idol wanted to call him back but the deliveryman was already out of his sight. _That's weird_. What's weirder is that he felt he knew the person. He regrets not being able to see the man's face so that he can give him a piece of his mind next time he delivers something again.

He wasn't worried that the letter is from a crazy fan because their building has crazy security. The receptionists downstairs inspected packages and letters first before letting any delivery person inside. Trying not to agitate his already hurting head, Mingyu slowly went to lay down the couch. He was carefully not to kick the two person sleeping on the floor. For some reason, he's getting an uneasy feeling just by looking at the small envelope. He breathe in deeply before going through the mystery envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've replayed home a hundred of times for the past days. By the next chapter, all of the characters will be introduced. I hope you enjoy this chapter ~


	4. Chapter 3

Baby, I want to cherish our warmth

So no one can come between us

\--------------------

Anger. That was the first emotion that bubbled out of Mingyu went he saw that the return address of the letter given to him was in fact his home address. It was the address of the house he lived for 15 years. The place he lived with his parents before he decided to go to Seoul to be an idol. The home which he doesn't have the heart and courage to go back to.

Mingyu debated whether to rip the letter into pieces or not. He decided to do the latter inorder to see who sent the insensitive package. He wants to know whom he will direct his anger first.

The tall boy stretched his body slightly to see if the water was already boiling. He was greeted with the half naked view of Hansol who was eating an apple while leaning idly on the kitchen table. Their youngest was only wearing a black shorts which hung dangerously low on his waist. " _Ya Hansol, please shout if the ramyeon water is already boiling. Also, please fix your appearance if you don't want Seungkwan to drop dead_ ", Mingyu said with a slight teasing tone in his voice. He didn't bother telling the younger man to get off the kitchen table as that is Jeonghan and Scoups' job, not his. The silent man only gave him a grin and a thumbs up, still not bothering to fix his shorts. Hopefully, the water will take a few more minutes to boil just in time for him to read the letter's contents.

Mingyu tore the edge of the envelope slowly making sure not to harm the paper inside. Once he's done, he tilted the envelope sideways to let the letter out. He unfolded the paper and froze.

One of the things Mingyu would never forget about Wonwoo is the older boy's handwriting. The idol has read a lot of Wonwoo's scripts and stories that he would recognize his penmanship no matter what the latter's canvass is. His childhood friend always made precise and clean strokes, yet his writings exuded a hurried feeling. It is almost as if he was writing against time itself. Even so, Mingyu loved every stroke of Wonwoo's pen, every letter, every line and every sentence.

_**Mingyu, Will it be alright now to fulfill your promise to me? Please baby. Your face is something I would like to see before I go. Still waiting, Wonwoo** _

Emotions spiraled inside Mingyu as he read the short letter from his childhood friend. Each phrase brings out a new feeling that clashed with the older ones. Mingyu wanted to scream in confusion but he stopped himself. It took all of his will to do so. Not in this place. The last thing that he would do is to crack down in their living room. Even though he has lived with the other men for many years, he won't let them see this "bad" side of him. As much as he could, he won't to burden them with his problems. He vowed that he would only show the Happy Mingyu to his brothers. He can't think straight. His conflicting thoughts and emotions is the direct opposite of their somewhat peaceful dorm, with the exception of a some snores and mumbles of their sleeping members and visitors. He covered his mouth with his left hand in an effort to hide any stray emotions that leaked out.

A low popping sound spread throughout the dorm. " _Mingyu, the water ---_ " Vernon raised his left eyebrow when he saw their designated cook stood up before he finished calling for him. His curiosity only grew when he saw the tall man gently stuff whatever he received from the mailman into his pocket before going to the kitchen. Mingyu was in no way violent or forceful, this was just the first time that Vernon saw him act so soft towards something. The curly haired boy was not even sure that he expected to see that level of gentleness from the older man. Sure, the latter would act docile infront of their fans but this is completely a new and different side of Mingyu. Vernon can only wonder what was in the small package for Mingyu to act this delicate.

With an amused look in his face, Vernon watched Mingyu put the noodles on the boiling water while simultaneously wearing an apron. " _Take a picture, it will last longer_ ". The half-naked boy laughed heartily. The other man noticed his gaze on him. He decided to let go of the topic, scared that their designated cook would purposely mess up their food. He was about to get the plates in the cupboard when Mingyu stopped him. " _I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass if you eat my food in that half-naked state!_ " Vernon puckered his lips. His older brother is in no way religious but he can kick butt if wants to. It would be best to be on his good side even though the taller man is only half-serious. He walked out of the kitchen while wiggling his butt like a duck. Mingyu won this round but it doesn't mean he can't continue teasing the older guy.

By the time Mingyu turned off the stove, all the members of his crazy family, including their composer and manager have woken up. Their leader has his own room which he usually shares with Jeonghan. They both argued that it's efficient for the manager to be in the same house especially during promotions. No one bought this argument knowing that their manager often slept in the dorm even on their resting period, not that anyone is complaining. The two of them sat next to each other with Scoups leaning on Han's shoulders. Mingyu sighed in relief when he saw Vernon wearing a shirt while slowly dragging a half-sleep Seungkwan. They have designated Mr Boo as Vernon's "guardian" during their trainee days but it seems that their roles got reversed. Joshua and Hoshi helped Mingyu in setting the table and making coffee for everyone. He gave them a small backhug to show his appreciation for their help. Both only raised an eyebrow at the sudden clinginess of the latter. Dokyeom has probably gotten over his hangover, or he's still drunk. The cheerful man was belting high notes on the kitchen table. Luckily, Joshua stopped him when he saw the death glares their composer was giving the singing man. Woozi was sitting idly on the chair located in the edge of the table. Anyone can see that he was still being plagued by his hangover judging by how he was still wrapped in the tiger blanket.

The 12 packs of ramyeon that Mingyu cooked was gone instantly after 10 minutes. Chaos ensued right after he served the steaming dish on the table. Atleast five pairs of chopsticks immediately reached out to grab noodles off the pot. " _Yah, don't make a mess! I cooked a lot so there are plenty for everyone._ " Mingyu's booming voice filled the room. All of them looked at him before continuing getting food, this time a little less unruly. The team thanked him before wolfing down the ramyeon which Mingyu only responded with a wink.

Now that he was finished cooking, his mind once again shifted to the letter. He tried to divert his focus to the story that Dokyeom was sharing. It didn't work. **Still Waiting. Still Waiting. Still Waiting.** These two words kept on replaying in his head all throughout the team's brunch.

After a game of rock paper scissors, Scoups and Hansol got designated as dish washer. The safe people cheered for five minutes before walking out of the kitchen. Most of them went into the living room for a videogame tournament. They really enjoy playing games even though they may not look like the people who do. It's a bit ironic that Hansol will be missing the first part of the mini tournament given that he was the one who proposed the idea. The other people teased him about this. He gave them a pout before following their leader to the sink.

Mingyu excused himself from the tournament. He needed to be alone to straighten his thoughts. _This might affect my worklife the more I ponder on this_. He sighed. He knew it won't be easy to decide on this. Is there even a decision for him to make? He's confused on what to do. He mouthed, " _Good luck_ " to Jihoon before disappearing to the comforts of his room.

Wanting to flood out outside sounds, Mingyu played the audio book of Me before You by Jojo Moyes on his phone. This would always soothe him on stressful days. This was also a habit that he got from Wonwoo. Mingyu is not an avid reader unlike the sick man. However, he enjoyed listening to audiobooks with Wonwoo while hanging by the beach during the summer or in Wonwoo's hospital room when it was two cold for the latter to be outside. They would sit closely next to each other. Both not saying a single word. But, they share the same thoughts. Thoughts of Mingyu becoming the artist he strived to be. Thoughts of Wonwoo getting well and healthy. Thoughts about the uncertain future where they are still together.

**_“I will never, ever regret the things I've done. Because most days, all you have are places in your memory that you can go to.”_ **

Mingyu carefully pulled out the letter from his pocket. He open the paper inorder to reread the short letter that Wonwoo wrote him. He wondered if he has sent this himself. _How many letters have been left unsent? Why this specific letter? What does he mean when he wrote "before I go?"_ His heart clenched when he though of the possible interpretation of that phrase. _Is Wonwoo going somewhere Mingyu can't follow?_ He laughed bitterly. Does he have the right to ask that question after not fulfilling his promise for so many years even after reaching his dreams?

A frown slipped on his otherwise blank face. Wonwoo is waiting for him. He has been waiting all this time even after leaving him for so long. The sick boy was still holding on to the younger boy's promise that he'll go back to him. A question popped out of his mind. Will be it really alright to go back to him even after all these years? Even if it would mean betraying his parents? This is one of the rare times that the audio book isn't helping Mingyu think. As a matter of fact, it made him more confused with his current situation. _Mingyu-ah, what are you gonna do?_ He cupped his left check with his left hand, while still holding the envelope.

A small photo slipped out of the envelope and fell into the floor. He must have missed it earlier due to its size. Not really wanting to move, the tall boy stretch his body to pick up the photo from the floor. It was a polariod photo of Wonwoo. He was grinning from ear to ear which made his eyes look more slanted. A caratbong, the lightstick of Mingyu's group, was pressed on his left cheek. It must have been the sick boy's birthday judging by the party hat on his head and the pink and blue balloons on the background.

Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's face using his thumb. His childhood friend has retained his comforting and endearing aura even after all these years. He may have matured a lot but for the idol, Wonwoo still the same warmth he gave off when they were kids. It was something he craved so hard on his low points. Mingyu resorted in trying to find the same warmth at other people. His hookups and fling list was endless. Ironically, he was only able to get it from a single photo of the one person he haven't seen for years. However, he also noticed that something has changed from Wonwoo's smile. His smile held a hint of exhaustion. Mingyu dismissed the change by thinking that maybe the sick boy was just tired from all his birthday preparation. A small voice in his mind whispered that this is not from a physical reason.

In his dreams and memories, Wonwoo stayed as a kid. Almost a decade has passed, he's entirely sure he wouldn't recognize his precious person. He was wrong. Wonwoo has developed a sharper look but he was still Mingyu's Wonwoo. A relief welled up in Mingyu's chest. This feeling immediately died down when he realized how much he has changed in comparison to Wonwoo. Ashamed, he put his face on his hands and screamed in frustration. What would he think of me if he knew what I have been doing? Mingyu is in no way a bad person. However, his relationships with coworkers and people from the same industry can really make a person think twice about his character. This time, Mingyu wanted to see Wonwoo to explain himself even thought the latter should have no idea of what he was doing, especially since the company was really doing a good job in hiding their "scandals".

God, he missed Wonwoo. He looked up from his hands and his eyes landed on the small picture frame of the table. Once again, he was reminded of how Wonu's brother, Dino caused the accident which took the life of both of his parents. He heart dropped. Back to square one.

A knock sounded from the door. " _Hey Gyu, can I come in_?" Jeonghan slowly walked inside after getting a yes from the man inside. Their manager sat on the edge of the bed and looked straight at his ward's eyes. "I _s something bothering you? I can feel that something was off with your mood since we ate._ " One of the things that Mingyu liked and hated about Han is his on the spot perception. Their manager can instantly see a subtle change in your mood or action. The members would usually get a random check from Jeonghan any time the older man noticed something odd. They welcomed the action as it made them feel that someone is looking out for them.

There are only a few people whom Mingyu disclosed his past with. Scoups and Jeonghan were included in this list. They were the ones who comforted Mingyu without even knowing the whole story. They waited for the younger guy to slowly open himself to them and he was grateful for their patience and understanding.

 _"I received a letter earlier from a weird deliveryman. It came from the boy I treasured back in our hometown._ " Mingyu paused, and then continued. _"The one whose brother caused the car accident. He wrote he would like to see me before he goes. He's still waiting for me, Hany. I don't know what will happen the moment he decides to stop waiting. I don't know if I have the courage to face him."_ Mingyu tilted the polariod towards Jeonghan's line of sight. _"He grew up but he's smile is still the same."_

Jeonghan's face was full of concern while he listened to Gyu. His expression only changed when he saw the person on the photo. He looked like he was trying to recall a memory. Mingyu noticed his confused look and asked, " _Is something wrong?"_ The answer that he got made him feel like he just won the asshole of the year award.

_"Do you remember that time I walked in on you and Nayeon steamy session? I wasn't alone. That person in the photo, her sister and Jun were with me back then."_

Sh*t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors! Happy reading~~


	5. Chapter 4

Tell me, you're mine, tell me I'm yours

Tell me, you're in me

I'm in you squirming inside

I'm suddenly afraid

\-----

A year ago.

The smell of the cherry tree blossoms spread all throughout the country. However, the country is still experiencing the cold spell from the previous winter.

A hospital near the sea was buzzing with activity. The digital clock showed the time as a little past 2 in the afternoon. It was still a bit chilly but the sick boy living in the hospital's blue room thought that today will be the best day of his life. The usual neat kid has thrown his clothes all over his room in search of a fashionable attire. This is it. He's finally going to meet Mingyu. He was against going, at first. He wanted Mingyu to stand by his promise. However for some odd reason, he did not go with this thinking when his sister suggested visiting his precious person.

No words can tell how much the pale boy missed his other half. He wondered how the grown up Mingyu looks without makeup up close. _Does his eyes still shine when he shares about his day? Is his habit of fixing other people's clothes still there? Will his smile radiate the same warmth as before?_

" _Minghao already texted that Jun is on his way here. For the love of God, please decide on what you are going to were._ " Yerin told his brother. The woman, who was sitting on the bed, has grown a bit tired of watching his brother put on different outfit coordinates. His brother has limited wardrobe given that he only used casual clothing when he goes outside. Those times are extremely rare. This day is one of those rare times.

Wonwoo pouted. " _I would be finished by now if you would only help me._ " He rummaged through his closet again after removing the pale blue long sleeve shirt he was wearing. He wanted to look good. It's really hard to know anything about fashion when you are a nerdy person stuck in the hospital all your life.

The bored girl groaned. She hastily scanned the room. Yerin is not a fashionista, but she atleast has better fashion sense than her brother. _"Keep the black track pants. Wear this black shirt with that white fluffy jacket."_ She let Wonwoo finish wearing the pieces she pointed before getting off the bed. _"Now, this will complete the look."_ She walked to her brother and fixed an adidas headband on his head. She stepped back to admire her creation. His brother looked good. Well, beauty does run in their genes.

 _"Fix your bag so that we can meet Gyu as soon as possible. I hope he can convince you to get the heart transplant."_ Wonwoo grimaced at his sister. He already rejected the heart transplant when the topic came up last month. An organ donation drive has been made in their province which resulted to a significant number of people signing up. The hospital has put Wonwoo as the first receiver once a heart is available. However, Wonwoo declined this offer. He argued that Joon, the little kid with the same chronic disease, needed the transplant more than him. He has grown close to the kid due to their same interest in reading. Also, the kid reminds him of his brother Dino.

" _Yerin-nona, when will Dino go back from studying abroad? I miss him."_ His sister gave him a sad smile. Wonwoo went to his sister to hug her. His sister returned the hug and gave him a comforting squeeze. His parents never really disclosed the reason why Dino decided to finish his studies in the Philippines. Furthermore, he never went back to Korea during holidays. Their parents and his sister do visit him from time to time but Wonwoo stayed behind. It's been five years since their family was together. _"If only my monster doctor would give me permission to visit Dino",_ Wonwoo grumbled.

Yerin laughed at the childish side of his brother. _"Doctor Lim did give you permission to go out today, right? Now make sure you got all the things you need and don't forget to wear your glasses."_ Yerin patted the younger man on the head before releasing him from her embrace. Wonwoo has just finished putting his favorite scarf, a birthday gift he got from Mingyu, when they heard a knock. The door was pushed open slowly. It revealed the handsome face of Junhui, one of Mingyu and Wonwoo's closest friend.

The Chinese man immediately put down the boxes he was carrying and went straight to hug Wonwoo. _"How's my favorite person?"_ He proceeded to plant a sloppy kiss on the slightly younger man's temple. Wonwoo giggled while saying, _"You sound so old, Jun. Also, isn't Minghao your favorite person?"_

 _"He's my soulmate and you're my favorite person, Wonu."_ Yerin went to the pair to break them apart, arguing that the man is ruining her brother's hair. The idol doesn't know personal space when it comes to Wonwoo. Junhui and Minghao, Jun's boyfriend and also a friend of Wonu, are part of a Chinese group under Pledis entertainment. They debuted two years after Seventeen. Both are actually clingy and overprotective in real life. They are like Wonwoo's doting and loving grandparents. Wonwoo doesn't mind the attention he is receiving. His sister does. She's worried sometimes that his brother is being suffocated when being bear-hugged by the two.

After telling them about the gifts he and Minghao bought for Wonu and a surprised Yerin, Jun ushered the siblings to Mr Lim's office for some last minute check up and instructions on what they should do in case of emergency. The group was instructed by Wonwoo's doctor to contact his husband's clinic if needed. His husband Doctor Wang will be available anytime of the day for them and was already briefed about the sick man's condition. _"He's actually excited to meet you. You're his favorite patient of mine."_ Yerin and Wonwoo exchanged a look. Not only were they surprised that Doctor Lim does have a husband, both were also shocked that he tells his husband stories about Wonwoo. Yerin received the calling card of the Wang clinic. All three were directed to watch out for any signs of heart attack and to call both of the the doctors in case, 

Doctor Lim uncharacteristically grabbed Wonwoo's hand. _"I want you to enjoy this rare outing but please avoid anything that will stress your heart."_ The young man nodded his head. He put his pinky up to silently promise his doctor that he will heed his advice. The doctor seemed satisfied with this response. He hurriedly shooed the group out of the office.

The drive to Seoul will take a minimum of three hours. The group will be using a private car with Jun driving to ensure a comfortable journey for Wonwoo. Yerin and Wonwoo will stay at their family's apartment in Seoul for the night. The doctor has warned them that it is not safe for Wonwoo to travel at night due to the cold temperature. Yerin smiled bitterly when she heard this recommendation. She personally knows the danger of driving at night. She winced slightly when a memory crossed her mind.

Both Yerin and Jun made sure that Wonwoo was comfortable at the backseat of the car before settling in their own seats. Yerin sat in the passenger's seat. They have decided to have Wonwoo occupy the row on his own in case he wants to lay down. _"Are you ready for your first ever Seoul trip, Wonwoo?"_ Jun glanced at him from the rear view mirror. Wonwoo nodded and smiled at the latter. _"Does Gyu know that we are coming?"_ Jun visibly frozed. He hummed before answering. _"Our manager contacted Gyu's manager Jeonghan to let them know we are coming. They are done with their promotions so I think Gyu will be able to meet us."_ Wonwoo's face beamed. Their designated driver started the car. He clicked on a playlist on his phone to dispel the silence in the car. Wonwoo tried to calm his excitement by staring out of the window. Different scenarios of meeting Gyu played in his mind.

\-----------

Wonwoo fell asleep in the middle of their journey. He was woken up by his friend when they arrived at the apartment complex. The group went to drop the sibling's bags first before they went out to eat an early dinner. The sick man has to eat before taking his medicines. Jun took them to a famous Seoul restaurant for some meat. After eating, he led the two to a bookstore, to an arcade and to some variety stores. He wanted his sick friend to experience a lot of things in Seoul during his short time there.

Wonwoo was pleased. He looked like a kid on his first ever amusement park trip. He wanted to eat every food they saw and go inside every store they pass by. Yerin and Jun let him do as much as he want, granted that it will be not physically tasking for him. By the time Wonwoo asked for a break, the two person guarding him have bought him 10 books, three pairs of clothes, a caratbong version 2, 4 seventeen albums, 2 big boxes of snacks and 5 headwear. Did they buy too much for him? Yes. Are they spoiling him? Definitely. But who can blame them when this is one of those rare times when they saw Wonwoo being genuinely happy?

\--------------

Wonwoo, Yerin and Jun stood outside the building of Pledis Entertainment. It's 9:34 in the evening. Just 20 minutes before, all of them were busy munching on cheese fries when Jun's phone buzzed. It was Jun's manager. Seventeen's manager Jeonghan has forgotten about them coming until Jun's manager reminded him. No wonder they haven't received any messages from Jeonghan. The three were ordered to go straight to the entertainment building. Now, here they are.

To say that Wonwoo is excited is an understatement. He was doing his best to calm his racing heart as he doesn't want to get an attack here. Not this time. Not now. Yerin linked her fingers with his brother. He was grateful for this sweet action. He was reminded that his clingy friend Jun is an idol signed under this company. Jun carefully removed the black mask he was wearing as soon as they stepped inside. No guards stopped them as they went straight to the chairs in the building's lobby. Jeonghan told them that he'll meet them there.

 _"Hi Jun, I am sorry I am late."_ Wonwoo perked up at the sentence. He felt his sister squeezing his hand. All three stood up and bowed politely at the man. Wonwoo was disappointed when he saw that the man was alone. Jun introduced the manager to the siblings. " _So you're Wonwoo. I heard a lot about you from Mingyu before."_ Wonwoo slighty blushed. Mingyu shared stories about him to his manager.

Jeonghan smiled at the gesture. The manager continued, " _Unfortunately, Mingyu is not here right now. The boys went out for a drink. I called Joshua earlier because that kid has his phone turned off. Lucky for us, Mingyu apparently went home just now. We can meet him the group's dorm."_

The car drive to the group's dormitory was comforting for Wonwoo. He and Jeonghan talked about the group's albums and show performances. Jeonghan was amused at the younger man's passion while gushing about his wards. _"They got a wonderful and dedicated fan. Mingyu is lucky for having a cute fan or maybe more",_ he thought. They arrived in less than 10 minutes.

Jeonghan gave a short but mandatory warning about privacy and security to the siblings. Jun already knew this speech by heart. Fans who don't know boundaries were the scariest of them all. Jeonghan guided them to the farthest unit on the left on the third floor of the building. With an expecting heart, he watched the manager knock on the thick wooden door.

Yerin observed his brother from behind. She doesn't know if too much happiness would cause stress on the latter's weak heart. She's not taking any chances. Wonwoo felt Jun ruffling his hair. He rewarded him with a small smile. He returned his gaze to the manager who opened the door with a key. He signaled them to come in before opening the door. Wonwoo saw a the silhouette of a man sitting in the sofa a few meters away from the doorstep. In an excited way, he called out to his other half.

_**"Mingyu --".** _

His heart immediately dropped.

Yerin has always wondered how his brother remained calm despite all the hardship he went through. He would always find the positive side of things. He never once cried when their parents told him that he can no longer stay at home because he needs to be monitored 24/7 in the hospital. His brother told them not to be sad and reassured him that he will be fine. He did not shed tear when she told him about Dino suddenly leaving to study in the Philippines. He asked Yerin to send Dino his favorite camera. He wants Dino to capture different moments and events during his stay in the Philippines so that he can tell Wonwoo all about them when he comes back. He waited patiently for a man who never hinted that he still remembered his promise to come back to him. **This is the first time she witnessed his brother visibly show his heartbreak. Wonwoo is crying.**

Mingyu was not alone. A girl was on top of him, kissing him like there is no tomorrow. Both are half-naked. The smell of alcohol and sweat was prevalent in the room. The four has walk into the couple's sexy time.

 **For the first time, Wonwoo's mind can't wrapped his head on the situation. Mingyu. His Mingyu is with another person. But, he promised Wonu that he'll be back for him once he has reached his dreams? Does he even remember his promise to Wonwoo? Is he even waiting for almost a decade for something? Wonwoo can't help but think that all his waiting is for nothing. He's devastated. He wanted to call out to Mingyu and beg for an explanation but his voice won't come out. He felt betrayed. Does he even have the right to feel this way? Maybe he's the only who took their relationship seriously. He is questioning the sole reason why he looked forward to waking up each day. Wonwoo is crumbling on the inside.** He felt his heart thumping painfully. It's getting hard for him to breathe.

Before Jeonghan could get the attention of his ward, an angry Yerin has walked past him. How dare Mingyu do this to his brother. How could he do this to someone who earnestly waited for his return for so long. Yerin's own tears were threatening to fall down. The enraged woman stopped in her tracks when she heard a thump behind her. She looked back. Jun was trying to wake up an almost half-unconcious Wonwoo. His brother is clutching his chest while grasping for air.

Yerin hurriedly went to him and directed him to breathe and stay awake. Jun dialed the number of Wang clinic. The doctor answered right away. And as if he already knows the situation, he told them to go there right away. Jun signed that he'll call Jeonghan later before carrying Wonwoo on his back. He and Yerin rushed out of the building while simultaneously begging Wonwoo to stay awake. The manager stood outside the door for a minute. Jeonghan brushed his face using his hand in frustration. He knew from Mingyu's stories that his childhood friend has a weak heart. Based from how the latter has reacted, they are much more than friends before. "J _oshua-ya, why would you leave the single detail that Mingyu did not go home alone?"_ He let out a huge sigh before heading inside to confront the couple. _"Seungcheol, what should I do?"_ , he muttered to no one.

\------------------

Present day.

Yerin brushed his brother's hair using her hand. The younger man was sleeping on his bed with his head on her sister's lap. _"Gyu, please don't go."_ After that night, Wonu would repeat this sentence over and over in his sleep. The woman would hum a soft lullaby to comfort the man in his unconscious state.

Wonwoo survived the attack. But, that night took a part of her brother. A part which made him still look forward to everyday. A part of him which allowed him to trust other people. Yerin hated Mingyu for what he did. _Is this his way of getting back on their family? Is it the reason why he had to be so cruel?_ She can feel that he is losing his brother everyday. She loathe the idea however, she knew that deep inside Wonwoo is still waiting for Mingyu. If meeting Mingyu would give back Wonwoo's will to live, she would gladly do it. But this time, she'll make sure that there will no surprises. She'll only need Mingyu to act out her perfect script. He'll do well, right? He's an actor. An actor who made his brother believed that the tall man cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've listened to a lot of sad songs for this chapter. Have you ever had the urge to fight the character in your own work? I do. Disclaimer, I am not a medical professional so I made the heart attack part based on my minimum knowledge. Please give Wonu some love in this chapter. Wonu's outfit is also based on the one he wore with his "date" with Mingyu abroad. Thank you for reading xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

What do I do?

Without you

My heart has no home (oh baby)

I’ve kept my insides empty for you

\-----------------------

_"Mingyu, please tilt your head slightly to the left. Minghao, lower your gaze for a bit. Vernon please put your arm on Seungkwan's shoulders. Joshua and Dokyeom, lean closer to each other. Okay. Perfect!"_

The large studio was filled with Pledis staff for Seventeen and Shiqi. Both groups were invited to be in the cover and pages of Nylon Korea. The studio rented was large enough to house 11 artists, their stylist and their staff. However, even the corridors are littered with clothing racks. Nylon went all out of the photoshoot. Many people are excited for the release of the magazine edition.

The magazine has opened a voting two months ago where fans can vote for their favorite collaboration. The fans have voted the SeventeenXShiqi as the most anticipated collaboration. Adding to the fans' excitement, the person behind this project is Bambam, a world-famous Thai photographer. He's highly sought in the fashion and entertainment industry. He's pretty much hands on the entire photoshoot. He decided on the theme, the outfits, and the mix of the artists on each photo. Not everyone can get to be the model of the artist. It would certainly give you a boost of popularity worldwide if you do get the chance. The tension is high especially because there are rumors of Bambam scouting for an idol that he'll bring to the Paris Fashion Week. Every artists inside wanted to show off to be chosen, or at the very least, be considered for the role.

_"Alright. Great job, everyone! We'll take 2 hours of lunch break before we proceed with the second part of the shoot. Skrrt!"_

All of the artists and their staffs proceeded to their respective break rooms. On the other hand, the photoshoot crew gathered for a short meeting before going to the lunch feast laid out on the other side of the studio. A similar food table has also been laid out in the artists' break rooms. The photoshoot is far from over. All of them needed to gather energy for the second half of today's schedule.

\---------------------

It's been four days since Jeonghan dropped the news on Mingyu. The tall boy moped around the whole day, mulling about how much of an a-hole he is. So, it's not just his imagination. He indeed hear Wonwoo calling out for him that night. How drunk was he that he didn't react at all? Or maybe he has forgotten Wonwoo's voice after so long? He tried to keep his act together on their schedules. However, his mind would unconsciously wander back to Wonwoo most of the time. Expectedly, his manager has noticed this. Jeonghan had cornered him after dinner yesterday. They talked about it and how it had affected Mingyu recently. The older man was understanding of the situation. As a friend and an older brother. Seeing this situation affecting Mingyu as a manager is a different story.

Jeonghan looked at his ward straight in the eyes. " _Remember I am always in your side. I can see that this Wonwoo case is affecting you even after all these years. Hell, I've watched you cry out because you miss him when you were a trainee. You've cherised him greatly even after you stopped openly showing it. Please talk to him. Say your goodbyes if you needed to. You wouldn't be able to put this behind you, otherwise. I am not forcing you to do it. But, please think about it."_

Mingyu felt his manager squeeze his shoulders before getting up from his seat. He went out of the room, leaving the man to his thoughts. He knew his manager has a point. It will only be one meeting. Afterwards, he can leave everything behind. But will it be as easy as how he is imagining it? Will he be able to break everything off with Wonwoo without giving a care if he hurt the other man? If Mingyu would be honest, one look at Wonwoo's eyes would break down all of his walls. He's scared of the situation where he would be by Wonwoo's side, completely ignoring his parents' deaths.

The man cupped his face using his hands in frustration. He needs to decide on this matter as soon as possible. For him to be finally free.

**\------------**

" _Mingyu-yah, are you okay? You've been burning a hole in the wall for 10 minutes now."_ The leader of seventeen has sat next the tall man five minutes earlier to chat. However, Mingyu seemed to be in deep thought. Scoups watched as the latter stare at the same spot while taking small bites of the pizza in the plate he's holding. Their breakroom was nowhere near silent. Seungkwan and Hoshi are arguing over their impersonation of each other. Dokyeom is belting his musical lines. These loud sounds did nothing to the deep thinking hole Mingyu was in. The leader found this amusing. He even went as far as taking a picture of a dazed Mingyu. Much to Mingyu's annoyance, this picture was uploaded online.

Concern pushed the older man to pull out the younger man out of his daze. Mingyu has been eating "air pizza" after finishing the slices on his plate. He was met with a confused look from the daydreamer. Scoups laughed heartily. This earned a few curious stares from the people in the room. " _You've been eating an non-existent pizza for a while now."_ Mingyu looked down at his plate, surprised that the 3 slices of pizza he had was gone. The last thing he remembered was taking a bite of the first slice. The rest was eaten while he was trapped on his thoughts.

Mingyu gave their leader a sheepish grin. He stood up, excusing himself from the older man to get some fresh air outside. Scoups dismissed him with an okay sign, his eyes scanning to find their manager. It seems like their leader was in the mood to chat. He grabbed a bottle of water from the grasp of Seungkwan who was longing near the doorway. He earned a slap in the butt for this. He turned to look at their main vocal before pouting. Teasing is a common thing in the group. Everyone is cool with it as long as the teasing doesn't go to far.

Mingyu's destination is the studio's garden. The group passed by the small park on their walk to the main entrance of the building. It was situated on the left side of the studio, just a few meters away from the main door. According to the staff, it is also sometimes being used for outdoor photoshoots. A medium sized fountain, decorated with angels, is located on the middle of the plot. Trees also provide shades all around the garden which makes it a perfect picnic place. A wooden swing and a bench was placed near the fountain. It's the perfect place for someone to relax. The entire places radiated tranquility. The peace-deprived Mingyu badly needed a moment of calm.

After walking out for a couple of minutes, Mingyu breathe a sigh of relief. The clump of greeneries welcomed his troubled mind. The tall idol was not the only person that the garden has attracted. Two man sat on the wooden swing set. Still, there are plenty of room on the other side of the garden. Mingyu decided that he'll take a nap under the tree on the opposite side of the place. He knows that Scoups and Jeonghan will get him anyway. He tried to look down while walking towards his chosen spot, as not to disturbed the two. He has to pass by them as the pathway was near the swing set.

As he walked closer, Mingyu recognized the two people sitting on the swing. It was Jun and Minghao. The two seemed to be talking to someone on an videocall. Minghao has his arms around the other person. Based on their constant laughter, the person on the other side of the camera is a close-friend of theirs. Both were showing off their outfits to the man on the camera. Mingyu was still far enough to actually listen to the full conversation, yet near enough to see the form of a man in the phone's screen.

Five years ago, he would have sneaked and surprised them. The three of them used to be close to each other. When they were trainees, it was the two of them who would cheer up Mingyu every time he gets homesick. Mingyu and Jun grew up together. They met Minghao went they signed up with Pledis entertainment. The two slowly drifted away from Mingyu after he turned down their advice for the latter to visit Wonwoo. Maybe what Jun saw with Wonwoo and Yerin was the final straw to their failing friendship. Minghao would sometimes greet him and make causal talks with the tall idol. On the other hand, all he gets from Jun are snide remarks or glares. Not that he minded it, especially now that he knew where the man is coming from. But if only they knew his side of the story.

The two chinese idols were his brothers. Mingyu built a wall around himself that shut off most of the people who cared for him, including the two. In his grief, he treated his bestfriends as strangers.

_"Wonu, can you tell Minghao to stop being competitive with me? He's hogging the spotlight during our shoot."_

_"Haooo, you need to learn how to share the stage with Jun."_ Wonwoo laughed before continuing, _"Kidding aside, I think you both look great! I can wait to get a copy of the magazine. I demand a copy with signatures so I can brag about my famous friends."_

Hearing Wonwoo's laughter made Mingyu stop in his tracks. Without hesitation, he whipped his eyes towards the person laughing on the screen. A cool breeze rushed towards the garden. The screen showed Wonwoo sitting in his hospital bed. He was wearing eyeglasses that highlighted his beautiful eyes. The man was happily chatting with his friends, a smile permanently plastered on his face.

Mingyu can't help noticing that the other man was thinner. His childhood friend loved to eat. His doctor let him eat as much as he can as long as he avoid certain food. It's quite concerning that he got thin. Black shadows can also be seen underneath Wonwoo's eyes. Is he okay? Is he sleeping well?

 _"Sometimes I feel like Wonu love Hao more than Won loves me. I'm disappointed at you. I am supposed to be your #1 person."_ Jun teased Wonwoo.

Laughing, he teased back, " _But you love Minghao more than me, Junnie. I'm sorry but the number one spot is already reserved for someone."_

_"If you'll tell us that it's reserved for Yerin, we'll be so hurt. Our child chose his sister instead of his parents."_ It is a fact that Minghao is younger than Wonwoo. However, the couple has 'adopted' the man despite this. Both have spoiled him more than his family did. Even with their busy schedules, Jun and Minghao made sure to visit their 'child' atleast once a month. Yerin once had complain that they are hogging his brother away from her.

The man inside the hospital room smiled before answering. " _Aniyo (No). Even if he had the audacity to not visit me for a very long time, my heart still belongs to Gyu. Junnie, will you tell him to visit me please? I'm getting tired of waiting. Or maybe, he doesn't even remember me anymore. I don't have much time left."_ Wonwoo's once bright smile turned to a bitter one.

His friends visibly froze at the request. What bothered them the most is the fact that Wonwoo easily talked about his deteriorating health. His last attack worsen the situation of his already weak heart. It seems like he has already resigned to his fate. If only he would get the heart transplant.

Whenever they visited or talked to Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao have tried their best to avoid the topic. Talking about Mingyu would bring more bad than good to Wonwoo's state. Unless the person in question man up and fix this mess, both of them can only do so little to encourage Wonwoo. They have begged and scolded him to just do the surgery. The sick man would only smile at them. He continuously thanked them for their concern. But, Wonwoo stood his ground in not wanting to do the surgery. No reasons were given. He rejected the offer. And that's the end of the discussion. If there was even a discussion. An awkward silence settled in between them.

 _"Wonwoo, I think---"_ Jun was cut off with the voice of Yerin from the other side of the screen. _"_

_It's time for your medicine, Won Won. Dr Lim will be here soon to do some tests."_

Their friend looked and nodded at someone outside the screen. Afterwards, his gaze returned to them. _"I have to go, Hao Junnie. Do your best on your shoot. See you next weekend, alright? Fighting."_

The two was only able to wave good bye before the videocall was ended. They exchanged a look of concern. They are running out of options and time to convince Wonu. They are so absorb in their thinking that they failed to hear the footsteps going towards them.

 **"What does Wonu mean when he said he doesn't have time left?"** The demanding voice in Mingyu's statement surprised them. Anger replaced Jun's initial shock. He stood up and glared at Mingyu. His usual smiling face is full of anger. **_"Don't you dare say his name! You've let go of that right after leaving him all alone for all these years."_**

A passing staff gave them questioning look. A scuffle between the two idols would cause a lot of damage for the company. Minghao stepped between the two. He held the hand of his boyriend to calm him down.

_"This is not the right time to discuss this. Let's all be professional. Mingyu, i'll send you a message later with a time and date on when we'll be able to talk about this calmly. Please leave this topic for now."_

The tall man wanted to protest badly. He needs answers right now. However, some people have started to crowd the entrance door, wanting to see the commotion. Rumors might form if he stays. The groups they belong to are under the same company. People will surely talk and come up with a lot of stories if they continued arguing.

_"I'll be expecting that message today, Minghao."_

_"Don't worry. Someone also wants to talk to you badly. Be ready."_

Mingyu turned around and started to walk back to the studio. He just entered the the building when he heard Jun shout.

_**"Don't walk away this time around. You've hurt him enough!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled translate seventeen to chinese to get Shiqi, the group that Jun and Minghao belongs to. I suck at giving names so yeah, sorry. Thank you reading! I would love to hear your thoughts about this AU. xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

Things might seem hard

But I’ll always be here

So don’t think too difficultly

\----

The photoshoot passed by in a blink of an eye. Before anyone noticed the time, the popular photographer has announced that the shoot ended in a success. Bambam was so impressed with the artists that he decided to have them as the cover of Nylon Korea for two consecutive months. The collaboration SeventeenXShiqi was the first to achieve this feat. An official announcement about this huge change was posted at midnight. The topic has even trended in many social media worldwide.

No was chosen as the model that the photographer will bring along to the fashion week. However, he let everyone know that he had his eyes on some of the idols present. He told them that he was really amazed at the model quality of everyone in the shoot but it's still too early for him to decide.

The members of Seventeen went home tired, yet fulfilled. All of them have learned a lot during their shoot with the artist. They have also bonded with Shiqi. To celebrate their achievement, Jeonghan and Scoups treated their 'kids' to some barbeque for dinner. When they arrived home, all of them just wants to rest for the night. They immediately retreated to their respective rooms after a short meeting with the whole team. The fun photoshoot have drained them unknowingly.

\----------

The phone screen lighted up notifying its owner that a message was just received. A hand grabbed the phone from the night stand it was on. The light glow of the digital clock showed that its 3 minutes past eleven at night. Mingyu looked at his lock screen to check who the message was from. It was from Minghao. The man didn't even bother turning on his nightlamp. Furthermore, he doesn't want to wake up his roommate Joshua. The snores coming from the other side of the room showed how tired his roommate was. He opened the message in a hurry.

**Meet us at the Serenity café 12 noon sharp. Don't be late.**

The name of the café sounded familiar to Mingyu. He's sure that he already went there before. Then, it clicked. It was his, Minghao's and Jun's favorite shop during their trainee days. All three of them have also gotten close to the shop owner who would always give them free sandwiches. The last time Mingyu visited the cafe was over 3 years ago. He remember seeing a picture of the three idols on the shop's wall. The owner joked that it's in honor of her three brats who conquered the entertainment industry.

 **I'll be there. Thank you, Hao.** He replied back.

The man shuffled in his bed to get into a more comfortable position. The meeting tomorrow might give some answers. And maybe, some clarity on what the steps he should do about his current crisis. He can only hope that he'll be able to get some sleep tonight.

The sight of Wonwoo earlier hasn't left his mind since this afternoon. He knew he's suffering. Hell, Mingyu is fully aware that his abandonment has cause his precious person all kinds of pain. But. Wonwoo is not the only suffering. Mingyu has his own demons. Him not going back to Wonwoo is something he did to protect the frail man. Despite knowing that he'll be seen in in a bad light by his friends, Mingyu decided against going back to Wonwoo in hopes that he won't know what really happened to his parents. Knowing that it was his brother who caused the accident would break him. The idol is trying to save him from a greater heartbreak. A night breeze entered the room through the slighty opened window. The cold wind reminded him of hospital rooms and warm hugs. Mingyu decided to sleep his thoughts for now. Tomorrow can handle itself. He'll rest for today.

\--------------------

" _I don't want to get injections."_

A small tear-stricken black haired boy ran out of the doctor's office. The supposed-to-be a trip to the playground turned out to be a scheme of his parents to trick him in going to the hospital. They knew that their son would throw a huge fit if he knew where they were really going. The extra sweet attitude of his parents should have been a dead giveaway. However, Mingyu was too young to see through their act.

_**"Mingyu, come back here!"** _

The voice of his father made the boy ran faster. He'll do anything to avoid getting shoots today. The memory of getting a vaccine a couple of months ago was still fresh in his mind. In his 6 year old mind, injections are the worst thing that life would give him.

After doing a random left-turn off the main corridor, Mingyu decided to hide at the room with a door designed with moons and stars. The designs were delicately arrange that it looked out of place in the uniform doors in the building. The sound of steps surprised him that he hastily went inside the room. There is no way that he'll let them catch him. He leaned at the door, trying to catch his breathe. He ran pretty far, after all.

_"Hi there?"_

Mingyu snapped his head towards the voice. He saw a fair-skinned boy sitting in a hospital bed, dressed in a white pajamas. The slightly older boy was the most beautiful person he has seen in his young life. The boy's calm demeanor and soft smile attracted him.

 _"Are you an angel?"_ It was the first time that Wonwoo was complimented by a complete stranger whole-heartedly. A lot of people have complimented him before. However, his young self can already detect the pity on their tone. It's unfortunate that he's sick. If only he wasn't born with a heart defect, then he would have been perfect. The praise he received from kid is straight-forward and pure. He rewarded the younger kid with a smile.

_"My sister told me that God gave me to our family so that they'll be happy. I think I am a human being though."_

Mingyu walked slowly towards the boy in the hospital bed. The blue walls made the latter appear like he was floating.

_"You look like the small angels in my picture book."_

Small hands reached towards Wonwoo's face. He flinched slightly when their skin made contact. Mingyu's face is full of fascination from the beautiful child infront of him.

 _"What's your name, angel?_ "

_"My name is Wonwoo. How about you?"_

_"Wonw--Wonu? I'm Mingyu."_

Mingyu introduced himself while grinning from ear to ear. The haze of awe is still evident in his face. He pinched the cheeks that he was holding to make sure that the person in front of him was real.

 _"Mingyu. Would you like to eat some snacks with me?"_ The younger boy was at first confused at the older kid's question. Do angels need to eat too? However, he disregarded this thought at the mention of snacks. He lowered his hands to his side. Mingyu happily nodded his head.

With the small strength he has, Wonu carefully got off his bed. He held Mingyu's hands as he led him to his 'treasure box'. In reality, it's a medium sized storage box given to him by his parents. His family, especially his sister Yerin, always made sure that the box was always filled with Wonwoo's favorite snacks. It was a pact that Yerin and their parents agreed on to make their angel happy even in little things. After all, Wonwoo would have to stay in the hospital for God knows how long starting this week.

After 15 minutes, the two boys were later found by Wonwoo's nurse who came to give the sick boy his medicine. She went back to their station to report that the missing boy has been found.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were sleeping on the couch with snack wrappers surrounding them. A blanket messily covered them and their hands are still intertwined. Their dreams are filled with heavenly creatures and sugary snacks, unaware of how the future will unfold around them.

\----------------

**"This is all I need you to do."**

Mingyu is not exactly sure if he's comfortable in doing what was being ordered for him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote something light and fluffy to take a break from the angst in this story. Let me know what you think! Happy reading~ xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Cause I’m your home

A place you can come to,

\------------

Nostalgia hit Mingyu the moment he stepped into the Serenity Cafe. It's as if he went back in time when he was still a budding trainee. But, he's no longer the naïve child back then. He has already learned how cruel the world can be. 

A familiar shop waitress waved him over and lead him to a booth in the farthest left corner of the Cafe. The experienced idol made sure to secure a private booth early in the morning. After all, the people he'll be meeting are also famous in the industry. Aside from the possibility of being mobbed, they will be talking about a sensitive topic that can lead to multiple rumors about them. God, he hated dealing with those kinds of things. Coincidentally, it was the same booth that him, Minghao and Jun used to occupy before.

Without removing the black mask from covering his face, Mingyu ordered a frappe and a slice of cake. He needed the caffeine to fully wake up. He silently cursed Seokmin for being loud so early in the morning. Their vocal has his energy level at 100% as soon as he woke up. Where does he get all those energy from? A frown formed in his face just by remembering the high-pitched dolphin-like scream that alerted him at 7 in the morning. Luckily, Jeonghan stopped the man before he woke up all people in the building. 

The day is only half-way done, but Mingyu is already tired. Not to mention that the meeting he'll be having with his former friends are not exactly calming in any sense. Mingyu sat on the end of the booth next to the heavily-tinted glass wall. He leaned his head on the glass while staring out on the street. All he wanted to do right now is sleep. 

The continuous passing of people in the busy street lulled him to a daydream. When was the last time he spend his time just watching and observing people? Oh right. It was the last night he spent with Wonwoo. Mingyu has spent the night in the latter's room. Talking and reminiscing while observing people through the large glass windows. 

" _Here's your drink and your cake._ "

Mingyu gave the waitress a quick glance and a nod. He watched as the young woman quickly walked back to the counter. The owner of the Cafe has sadly passed away two years ago. Mingyu could still remember it clearly as it was just a few days after his acting debut. They used the Cafe as a venue for one of the scene of the drama that they were filming. It was on that day when he learned that the sweet lady has passed away. 

" _She was really proud of you, Jun and Minghao. She would spend a few minutes talking to customers just to brag about you guys. Even in the hospital, she screamed in joy when they announced your drama. She loved you like her kids._ "

For some reason, Mingyu felt a bit guilty after talking to the owner's daughter. Is it because he only showed his face in the Cafe once after he debut? He still wasn't able to go back until now. Reminiscing is something he avoided as much as he could. However, he made sure that he helped the Cafe in some ways. The beverages on his live would usually be ordered from the Serendipity Cafe. A simple promotion was the best he could for one of his favorite place. Unsurprisingly, this 'simple' act has boosted the sales of the said cafe.

The sounds of chimes echoed throughout the place, signifying that someone entered the shop. Mingyu's gaze unconsciously went towards the door. Three people walked in. The two dudes were wearing black facemasks, similar with what Mingyu was using. One of them was wearing a baseball cap while the other was sporting a beret. The girl that was with them was dressed in an oversized hoodie and skinny jeans. He easily recognized Jun and Minghao based on what they were wearing. On the other hand, he had a slightly hard time trying to make out who the woman is. 

That is, until their gaze met. Shit. He wouldn't ever forget that strong protective look. The tall man muttered a small prayer that he wouldn't die today. A wave of flashbacks went through his mind. The last person he wanted to piss off is here. And boy, she's mad as hell.

In order to hide his nervousness, Mingyu took a big gulp of his coffee. Needless to say, he is as calm as a fish out of water. The nearing sound of footsteps made his heart beat faster. Sure, he was confident when he was talking to Jun and Minghao yesterday. However, seeing the woman made him realized that he indeed will be confronted about the topic that he has been avoiding for too long. 

The seat next to idol shifted. Jun sat next to him while Yerin and Minghao seated on the opposite seats. Yerin sat on the seat infront of the nervous man. The woman grew more beautiful the last time Mingyu saw. This is in time to admire her though. Yerin's piercing eyes never left him.

An awkward silence settled in. Jun broke the heavy mood by waving over the shop keeper to order some drinks. Both the Chinese men ordered tea while Yerin ordered a milkshake. Once the shopkeeper left to make their order, Mingyu thought that another awkward mood would settle in again. He was wrong.

" _Let's get this over with. I told Wonu that I'll be back before the day ends. I want to make a deal with you, Mr Best Rookie Actor of the Year. Convince Wonwoo to have the heart transplant and afterwards, you can finally get out of our lives for good. In exchange, I'll make sure you get that lead role you were aiming for._ "

Mingyu gave all three a questioning look. He doesn't even know where to start on what Yerin has said to him. How did she know about the role he was targeting? The woman in front of him sounded so confident that she'll be able to give him that role. How influential and rich is she really? In the past, Mingyu was exposed to the riches and luxuries that the Jeon family has. He knew that both of Wonwoo's parents and his sister are handling a huge real state company, but it seems like their influence reached the entertainment industry. However, is he really okay getting the role not because of his skill?

The woman was giving Mingyu the chance to settle things with Wonwoo while simultaneously helping him get better. After this, he can move on without looking back. Without regrets. He'll also gain something if he agreed.

But, the more pressing issue in Mingyu's head is about how Yerin's suggestion sounds like they are tricking Wonwoo in getting a heart transplant. He's lost in the conversation. He needs answers first.

" _Wait. Wait. Can someone please f*cking explain to me what is happening? Why does Wonwoo need a heart transplant? I thought he'll get better with just a minor surgery? Before I left, Doctor Lim was just waiting for him to turn 20 before they do the surgery."_

The poor boy only got a glare from the woman sitting infront of him. This further increased his annoyance. He'll get answers whether he liked it or not.

" ** _I WON'T AGREE TO ANYTHING IF NO ONE TELLS ME ABOUT WONWOO'S SITUATION._** "

Mingyu's raised voice earned a few head turns from the other customers in the cafe. He ignored the stares that he got. In his head, he silently thank the privacy they got from the secluded booth. He is tired. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. The past days have taken its toll on the man.

Minghao sighed. He knew that Mingyu has a point. It's really unfair to leave him in the dark given that the tall man have great role in convincing Wonwoo. Mingyu, at the very least, deserves to get his answers. He was about to speak but he was cut off by Yerin.

" _For the past years, his attacks have been increasing. Intensifying each time. We begged and begged him to agree to a heart transplant. He wouldn't budge. It's like he was just waiting for the inevitable to happen._ " Yerin's pitiful tone surprised Mingyu. Never in his life did he dreamed of seeing the woman in a vulnerable state. The angry woman in front of him earlier was placed with a miserable woman scared of his brother's future.

The woman continued to speak. " _I seriously don't know if you're getting back at our family through Wonwoo. It's working, Gyu. Please. Just this time. Help us change Wonu's mind and we'll help you you with your career. We'll give you whatever you want._ "

Mingyu brushed his hair in frustration. He was being accused of doing something he wasn't doing.

" _Am I this evil in your eyes?_ "

Both Jun and Minghao froze at the question. They were suddenly confronted with a question that tells them how awful they have acted towards the younger man.

Jun hugged Mingyu. An act that he hasn't done in so many years. Mingyu was crying. His handsome face showed how hurt he was. The older man was ashamed that in their rage, they have forgotten to consider Mingyu's side. They have disregarded his emotions and his pain. Jun mumbled an apology to his ears.

The tall man broke out of the hug. This is not the time to cry. He composed himself for a minute before looking straight at Yerin's eyes. Bombarded with his emotions, Mingyu made a snap decision. 

_"I'll do it. I'll do whatever you guys want. But after this, I want you and your family out of my life."_ Mingyu took a sharp breath. This will be the best for everyone. _"Including Wonwoo."_

Mingyu didn't wait for their answer. He excused himself and left the cafe after paying at the counter. 

The two idol only looked on Mingyu's back as he walked away. Jun and Minghao both were feeling disappointed at themselves for being inconsiderate of their close friend's situation. They were supposed to be better than that. 

Yerin stared down at her hands in her lap. A small smile formed in his lips. She did it. She managed to lure Mingyu to do her bidding.

Now, her brother's life will be guaranteed to continue.

\---------------------------------

**_"Is it really you? Am I dreaming? Are you really coming home back to me?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is getting longer than I planned. I hope everyone will still continue reading this AU despite this~ We are almost halfway through this story. So happy ending or sad ending? Let me know your thoughts. Happy reading~ xoxo


End file.
